


Bro, give the boy a kiss!

by yakisobs



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisobs/pseuds/yakisobs
Summary: Akira and Ryuji eat their lunch on the school rooftop. Lots of smooches and blushing ensue.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Bro, give the boy a kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, let’s just pretend I posted this on march 24th and it’s Kiss Ryuji Day. Thank you.

“Bro, gimme a kiss”

Akira takes his eyes off his smartphone screen in a daze— “Huh?”

“I said—“ Ryuji says petulantly. “Bro, gimme a kiss before I go to class!”

Like every other day, they’re on the school rooftop during lunch break, peacefully eating yakisoba pan even though it’s friday and they get sold out at lightning speed.   
They still managed to get some for themselves though, thanks to Ryuji sprinting out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang its first sound. Akira deeply appreciates his boyfriend for dashing down the flight of stairs at a break-necking speed and almost tripping and crashing into a wall just so they can eat one of their favorite foods while Akira rests his head on his shoulder and laugh together at some stupid meme they find on Ryuji’s phone in the break of having their lunch and pressing kisses that taste like yakisoba sauce and noodles.

_Yakisoba sauce and noodles kisses._

Akira is _so in love_.

He takes a good look at Ryuji’s face, rosy blush colouring his cheekbones and a cheeky grin plastered on his mouth. He takes his time staring at him, smile growing smug as Ryuji’s cheeks keep getting redder and redder, his lips starting to form an adorable, _totally manly_ , little pout.

“W-what! You don’t wanna?!”

Akira snorts softly, shakes his head and presses their mouths together. It’s gentle, lips caressing each other without any kind of demand, just sharing warmth and tenderness.  
“Can I give you one more?” Akira asks, staring at his boyfriend’s dopey expression: Ryuji has his eyes half-closed, his face flushed and lips so pink it looks like he applied lip gloss on them. Akira can’t help but cup his face with one hand and Ryuji immediately leans into the touch. _Cute_.

“Yeah”

Akira smiles and gives him a peck on the lips. “More?”

“Mh-mh”

Akira leaves one on his chin and on his left cheek, keeps his mouth there because it’s warm and soft.   
“Another one?” he gives him a playful bite, making him yelp and giggle, pushing him away.

“Dude, don’t bite me!” he’s still smiling and Akira finds him so endearing he really wants to smother him in a million kisses, and then some.   
“I gotta go to class or the teacher’s gonna be a real pain in my ass” he whines and gives him one last quick peck before getting up to leave.

Akira knows his math teacher is a never-ending hassle that never shuts up about students being even a second late.   
He still gets up and grabs his wrist to spin him around a plant one last kiss on his mouth. Ryuji gives him one of his signature big smiles, all squinty eyes and white teeth, and shouts at him while waving and walking back into the building: “See ya after school!”

Akira nods, waves back and his smiles lingers even after he’s gone.

He is so _whipped_ for this boy, seriously.


End file.
